


Serendipity

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Corners changes everything for Ezra, possibly even his destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> [Podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/?qztrrea18qalcgz)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> read by hardboiledbaby

The things Ezra wants have always been much the same.

Classic things, shiny things. Things of a monetary value above and beyond the size and use of the object concerned. Things that lie heavy in the palm and sparkle so hard it hurts the eyes. Rarities to die for.

From childhood he's always coveted the most expensive, the most impressive and the most unattainable. To be honest, it's nearly always been any and every thing of this nature that manifestly does not belong to him.

Sad to say, Ezra has never been beyond outright theft, especially when rendered breathless by the overwhelming value of the object desired. Especially when what he wants, and what he has, are so laughingly far apart. He is well aware that such behavior is beyond low. Josiah has reminded him of that fact, many many times.

Too many times, considering that Ezra's almost sure that Josiah knows just as well as he does how it can be almost physically painful, behaving yourself.

"Really," says his mother in a variety of ways, "What on earth could possibly keep you in this sorry dust-bowl of a town? What on earth could any son of mine possibly want here?"

Ezra is always tempted to respond that, whatever it is, he's damn certain she won't end up fighting him for it this time.

Here in Four Corners (as in Savannah or Charleston, in Atlanta, St. Louis or any one of those distressingly anonymous towns between Kansas City and the here and now), whenever he claps eyes on the object of his yearning, Ezra's heart thumps so loudly he's afraid everyone can hear. His palms sweat and his stomach ties itself in the kind of spiteful knots that have him continually reaching for the dual distractions of his cards and his flask, have him verbalizing streams of arrant nonsense to hide behind.

Trouble is, the object damn well comes and sits right next to him sometimes, warm as a June night under the stars. It nudges his thigh or slaps him on the side of the arm, jolting every nerve in his body, as if he wasn't already raw and wretched enough.

Lord it wears him down. Wanting Vin Tanner is a want so powerful he feels defeated before he's even begun.

For a start, he can put no value on Vin.

Ezra knows that the man is perfectly priceless, even while finding him ill-bred, unwashed and taciturn. Tanner does not shimmer, nor does he stand out. He's dust and desert, blending into the landscape, here one minute and gone the next, impossible to examine.

Ezra wants him, though. Like he wants nothing on earth.

During his lifetime, insurmountable odds, his own pesky conscience and men with guns, have routinely been overcome in pursuit of the desired. He has the scars to prove it. An obstacle like Mr. Larabee, however, who appears to already be in possession ...

Giving up on something he wants is not normally Ezra's style. Not even if he feels there's less than a snowball in Hell's chance of victory. But, if he is to reach out for _this_ prize, he risks everything. He risks Vin turning on him for a start, which would be death by a thousand cuts. He risks losing the fluctuating affections of the others for good and all which would be frankly heartbreaking. Mostly he risks the possibility that Chris, without a second of self-doubt, will shoot him between the eyes ... Ezra is pretty damn certain that jealousy isn't something to sit well with the man he admires above any other he's ever met.

Lord, if he stays here, he will have to endure _every_ day with this hard weight on his chest. And it is a weight whose effects all the poise, patter and dignity in the world can't disguise.

Vin doesn't even need that snowbound night on the trail to work it out for himself. God damn the man (or God bless him), he's probably the most perspicacious human being with whom Ezra has ever shared bodily-warmth.

"I'm sorry for it, Ezra."

And Vin really is sorry for it, in such a deeply open-hearted way that Ezra could almost weep into his pillow.

Well, sorry or not, perspicacious or not, thank the Lord Mr. Tanner doesn't care for speechifying. Of course, the fact that Vin can see right into his soul without loathing just makes Ezra love him even more fiercely, want him so bad he thinks he might just explode.

As it is, all he can do in terms of self-preservation is trust Vin to say nothing to Chris, for all their sakes. And for some strange and wonderful reason, Vin trusts him, too. Isn't that just too joyous for words? To be trusted, admired, loved like a brother. Hell, it's more than Ezra ever dared hope for from anyone, and undoubtedly more than he deserves.

One day he guesses he won't be able to bear it. The weight will crush him and Ezra knows he's not strong.

"Ah hell, Ezra," Larabee will say, furious.

"Damnit, pard." Ezra winces when he imagines the hurt on Vin's face.

"Stupid sonofabitch," Buck will undoubtedly declare and yet Ezra hopes it may be with some fondness.

If it can't be Vin Tanner, always and eternally, he'll have to want something else.

It will, Ezra fears, be utterly priceless but of no long-term benefit to him.

Like giving his life to save them.

-ends-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Serendipity [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394779) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby)




End file.
